1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture synthesizing apparatus and a recording medium for use in a still picture control apparatus for editing a still picture information formed by reading a picture from a negative film, a photograph or the like, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a picture reading apparatus for reading a picture as a picture data by using a scanner to record the read picture data on a rewritable recording medium. There has been also a picture synthesizing apparatus for further synthesizing the picture data read by the above picture reading apparatus with another picture data to produce a synthesized picture data.
When a picture in a design frame is synthesized by the picture synthesizing apparatus, the following operations are carried out. A design frame is produced by using a personal computer, and data of the produced design frame is recorded on the above recording medium. The data of the design frame recorded on the recording medium is supplied to the picture synthesizing apparatus. The picture synthesizing apparatus cuts or extracts a predetermined portion of the picture data read by the picture reading apparatus by using a key signal and then synthesizes the cut portion thereof and the design frame so that the cut portion should be located in the design frame, thereby obtaining the synthesized picture.
However, when recording the data of the design frame on the recording medium, the picture synthesizing apparatus according to the prior art employs the same recording format as that used when the picture data is recorded on the recording medium. Therefore, since the data of the picture, the design frame and the key signal must be arranged on the same recording format, a software for the picture synthesis disadvantageously becomes complicated and development of a software disadvantageously takes a considerable time.